Don't You Dare Speak Now
by ID.beLIEve
Summary: Taylor Swift speaks now at her ex's wedding, and she gets him back. But when Annabeth does she must let Percy choose who he wants to marry: Annabeth, or another girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppl. I was listening to Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now' and I began to question the lyrics. I mean she says how she wasn't invited by his 'lovely bride-to-be'. Why on earth would his fiance invite his obsessive ex-girlfriend? And who is she to say he is marrying the wrong girl? Obviously if he loved Taylor Swift, he would have proposed to her instead of the other girl. Everyone says how Annabeth goes to Percy's wedding then Annabeth says Percy and his fiance shouldn't get married and then Percy falls back in love with her and they live happily ever after. **

**Like that ever happens in real life. So here is my story.**

Percy's hair was slicked back. His tie was straightened. His eyes were bright with excitement.

Finally he walked to the front of Poseidon's temple. The trickle of bridesmaids and groomsmen glided to the front as well. The colors were turquoise and gold, which would have looked horrible for a wedding, but worked perfectly. Iris must have been helping that evening to make it even more beautiful.

When at last Adastrea, Percy's fiance, daughter of Apollo, walked up the aisle, everyone turned their heads. Her golden hair was curled and set beneath a white veil and diamond headband. Her white dress made her bright blue eyes stand out. At last she reached the front of the room, and Apollo put Adastrea's hands in Percy's. Apollo looked like he was nineteen, but Percy and his daughter were twenty-six. After what seemed like sweet eternity, the preacher, who was the god Hymenaios, looked out into the audience and asked that if anyone objected and that they speak now or forever hold their peace.

A familiar voice shouted "I object."

Adastrea and Percy looked out into the crowd of gods and demigods. It was a woman the same age as the two who were about to be wed. She had blond hair, and even though she was in the back of the room, her gray eyes seemed show even from where the couple was standing. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled.

Aphrodite tried to hide a smile and her husband, Hephaestus, glared at her.

Everyone was silent.

You could hear a magical sword/pen drop.

"We will now go into a back room," Hymenaios looked rather annoyed as he said this, "and discuss our, er, _problem. _Annabeth Chase, come with us."

Annabeth blushed, and she wondered how he knew her name. The four of them, Percy, Annabeth, Adastrea, and Hymenaios, went into a back room.

"Now my dear Annabeth. Why do object to their marriage?" the god asked gently. Percy sat

"Because she hates my guts! Just because when _she_dumped my poor Percy honey, I started dating him," Adastrea shouted. Percy, Hymenaios and Annabeth all sat down on a white couch, the only one in the room, but the bride's dress made it hard to sit comfortably.

"I love him! He loves me! Tell her that you love me, Percy," Annabeth pleaded. Her tears began to return and her orange camp shirt was out of place with all the wedding attire.

"Annabeth. Remember," Percy told her firmly, "you dumped me _eight years ago._ Remember, you started going out with some guy from Ares. Now the moment you hear about my wedding, you come barging in?"

"You're angry. Aren't you?" the daughter of Athena for once looked lost for words.

"I'm not angry. Just disappointed. I thought you being a daughter of Athena, you'd be smarter Annabeth. If you really did love me, you 1.) wouldn't have dumped me and 2.) you would let me marry who _I_ loved." That was one of the longest speeches Percy had ever said in his life.

"You just want a boyfriend because you're such a-" Adastrea began, but was interrupted with "_Hush, child" _from Hymenaios.

"But..." Annabeth began, "Never mind. I will... let... you marry her... I... Hope you have a happy marriage."

"Thank you, Annabeth. I love you. But as a friend," Percy whispered in her ear.

The wedding continued without interruption. The final kiss was pure happiness as everyone cheered.

Later that night in the forest of Camp Half Blood, loud sobs could be heard. Many campers assumed it was just one of the various scorpion monsters, but precious few, thought that it was Annabeth's sobbing.

Annabeth got married a few years later to a guy from the Hypnos cabin.

But she still loved Percy, but she loved him enough to give him away and let him be free.

~The End~

**Percy's wife's name is _Adastrea _which is _Greek_ for _'who does not flee' _**

**HYMENAIOS is the Greek god of marriage**

**I hope that you liked my story but personally I don't think it was the best**

**The fifteenth commenter (if I ever get 15 comments) will play a part in my next story :) **

**Please read my other story "This isn't a Romance Novel"**

**- I.D **be**LIE **ve -


	2. Author's Note! 15th Comment Problem!

**Hey my fantabulious readers! I said in the last chapter that the  
****person who wrote me the 15th comment would be in my next  
story. Sadly, the person wasn't a fanfic member and so I can't  
exactly PM them or anything so... I'm not sure what to do so if  
**** you commented and were the 15th one, and if you have a fanfic  
account, plz tell me what it is! Thnx!**

**-id believe-**


End file.
